The Rise Of A New Demon King
by JustAnOrdinaryOtakuGuy
Summary: Finn ventures in a dungeon not knowing it was a a curse kingdom... As he ventures more deeper he found out something that would forever change his life...
1. The Rise Of A New Demon King

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Adventure Time… **

Sup guys… I just wanted you guys to know that this will be my second fanfiction… I just want you guys to know this because I know that i`m going to make a lot of mistakes mostly in grammar and i thinks it`s to short for chapter but i still keep trying my best to work on it.

But still let`s just get on with it.

The Rise of New Demon King

Finn was exploring a huge dungeon alone (knowing that his best friend Jake can't come because he needs to take care of his family). As Finn ventures more deeper into the dungeon he saw a huge gate and as he enter the gates he saw some strange structures more like houses "This more like a forgotten kingdom " Finn thinking to himself as he continues to walk he felt uncomfortable like he's being watched so he took out his sword knowing that there is something wrong "It`s too quiet" Finn said then suddenly some red humanoid creatures more like half demons charges at him there were a lot of them. Finn changes to a defensive stance as the creatures saw what he was holding they suddenly retreated. He continued to questioned himself while walking "Why did those creatures suddenly run off? knowing that they can give him a good fight or much worse beating him as he looked at his hand where his sword is (He was using his blood sword from Kee-Oth) "Maybe they`re weak to demon blood... Nice" Finn said to himself (not knowing those were half demons they're were only afraid because they thought he killed a pure demon) and as he continues to walk there's another gate but it's guarded by a much more bigger and stronger looking opponents "There are a lot of them" Finn said knowing that he can't fight them head on so he decided to sneak in, as he sneak in one guard nearly saw him but Finn was clever and he successfully hide as the guards walk a little far off Finn took his chance and ran through the gate as one of the guards saw him shouted and alerted the other guards they chased him but Finn was too fast and suddenly he saw a huge castle so he run towards it as he arrives in front of the huge castle door the guards were on his back but they stopped not far from him Finn looked at them they were afraid of something as if they don't want to get near it but Finn continues to enter. When he entered, it was pitch black he couldn't see anything when suddenly candles lying on the ground and some torches on the wall lit continuously as it made way to a throne where there's a mysterious guy sitting who suddenly talked " Leave adventurer! Leave my kingdom! or you will face your own end!".

"Kingdom? What the glob are you talking about" Finn said.

Suddenly the mysterious guy jumped out of his throne as Finn looked at him "Was he this big when he was sitting in the throne, He looked at the guy`s head there was a crown meaning that he is somewhat royal" Finn said to himself. So Finn tried to talk "Look here i didn`t know so it`s best that i leave" as he walk towards the door. Suddenly the mysterious guy charges at him and said "Now die Adventurer!" Finn was suprised but he successfully dodges his attacks he took out his sword and try to defend himself but the mysterious guy grab him and started to chant some spell "Mors anima pueri huius immolo me potentior amicus numquam ti.." Finn shouted "Are you crazy!" Finn shouted he break free by kicking the mysterious guy in the stomach "There`s no more sense talking to this guy" Finn said as he changes his stance to offensive as he slash his swords towards the mysterious guy it didn`t do anything.

"What gives? Aren't they weak to demon blood" Finn said. Suddenly an unknown voice talk to him in his mind "We`re demons don`t you have any holy weapons" Demons? Finn suddenly remember that he has holy water in his bag he took it out quickly and pour it on his sword then he took out an offensive stance and started to attack the demon. As he continued to attack him "It`s working" Finn said then suddenly the demon chanted "paralysis" as Finn body`s become numb for a couple of seconds the demon grabbed him again but this time it`s going to strike him, after a couple of seconds Finn`s body returned to normal as the guy strikes Finn dodged but he was grazed in the right cheek leaving him a scar Finn moved his hand thrusting his sword to the demon`s chest as the holy water spreads to the demon`s body the demon looked at Finn and talked...

"Thanks to you adventurer my kingdom is free from my Curse... Can you tell me your name before i passed on?"

Finn looked at him and said "My name is Finn... What Curse? You're a king?".

Finn had a lot of questions but the Demon king knowing that he only have little time he summarizes his word.

"Yes Finn I`m the Demon king *Cough* The Curse you will learn about it sooner and later and about why i did it... Now i can rest knowing that you..." as his vision turning in to pitch black Finn looked at the demon king`s face who died with a smile on his face. Finn smiled he took the demon king`s crown holding it he sat on the throne before he passed out he saw some people... calling him and cheering and then he heard the voice who helped him with his battle with the Demon king.

"Adventurer Finn...Our Saviour... No...Our Highness..."

As Finn's vision turned completely to pitch black.


	2. Awakening the Truth

Sup guys… I'm here to say thanks for reading the first chapter and for the few reviews that I've got I'd really appreciate for giving me a good feedback… Well again I sincerely thank you guys and I apologize for taking your time reading this...

Well let`s just get on with it.

Awakening The Truth

As Finn wakes up in an unknown room as he looked around he saw his things decently placed in the corner he stood up and went to the bathroom thinking about what happened his head was hurting so he didn't remember well... "The voice?Maybe he`s the one tried to help me?" Finn thinks to himself as he wash his face he looked in the mirror he saw himself wearing the crown and his hair was a bit white and silver then suddenly as he looked in the door there was a beautiful girl... " So you're awake now " it was the voice.

Finn looked at her and asked " Who are you? Where am i? How long i` ve been here? What happened to me?".

The girl responded "You can call me Amy you`re in my father`s room and you`ve been here for a couple of days and about what happened we`ll explain it later well for now prepare yourself because you need to come with me".

"Ok...wait what!? Father`s...and who's we?" Finn said as he looked at her "Just prepare for now..." as Finn took off his shirt Amy was looking at his body with her eyes filled with lust as Finn blushed looking at her "Ummm... can i have some privacy" As he smiled She said "I`m sorry I`ll be waiting outside" as she left the room Finn changes his clothes and wore his hat and as he took his backpack with that he left the room. As they walked past the hall they didn't talked as they arrived at the throne room Finn saw 6 more beautiful ladies each of them have different looks and Finn noticed that each one of them have different personalities or something special just by looking at them. One of the ladies saw them and said "They're here" as each one of them greet Amy. Then Amy started to introduced them one by one left to right. The first girl is the youngest her name is Mao Satan (Wrath) she have a short hair , Next to her there are two girls more likely identical name Bell Beelzebub (Gluttony) and Bell Belphagor (Sloth) they both have long fringe covering their eye different directions through, beside them a girl with glasses and a pony tail her name is Ma Mammon (Greed), Then the last two girls are Levy Leviathan (Envy) and Lucy Lucifer (Pride) Oh and one more thing i forgot to fully introduced myself my name is Amy Asmodeus (Lust) and we`re the seven princesses of the demon kingdom. Finn kneeled they were surprised as the girls asked him to stand up "You don`t need to do that by the way your our new king now so we`re the one supposed to kneel down".

"Well it became a habit to me to served beautiful princesses like you" Finn said.

The Princesses blushed. After that Finn looked at them seriously and asked the question that need to be answer. "What do you want to know?" The girls asked.

"I want to know about the Curse". Finn responded

As the girls started to tell the story. Long time ago our kingdom wasn't like this to be exact the laws of our kingdom was strict and with its not going to well but one day our father (Berith) was in the garden walking around suddenly he saw a human it`s rarely that humans got lost in their kingdom unfortunately that time humans aren`t allowed in the kingdom they must be killed immediately but when our father saw her he fell in love at first sight it happened to be our mother (Sylvia), our father befriended her and they started to fell in love but one day his brother (Astaroth) saw them together so he called the guards our father fought for their love with that they convinced the old king (grandfather) and the others to leave them be as time passed by the old king died its up to our father and his brother to rule the kingdom fortunately the throne was passed down to our father his brother seems not to happy about that and extremely jealous that on the day of the coronation of our father he stopped and tried to kill our father but fortunately the guards were fast and caught him but when they tried to grabbed he suddenly stabbed himself and chanted something that happened to be the curse "Et benedicat tibi anima mea usque ad votum dies tenebrarum succumbent tibi omnes perdidit" as father looked to him "What happened to you brother... Why did it come to this"

"Brother... I hated you for a long time you got all the things i`ve ever want... fathers approval, a beautiful wife and the kingdom."

Father looked at him with pity. "I don`t need your pity! *cough* well in the end i will get the last laugh one day you will lose everything..."

Our father knew that he cursed the crown but he didn't knew what would happen after he wore them... but surprisingly it didn't do anything. After years passed we were born and the kingdom was doing well as time passed by our mother grew old and sick, our father tried to do all the things that can help her live longer but our mother refused knowing that she lived a good life on the day when she was lying on her bed we were all there, our father was beside her as he held her hand not wanting to leave her and to see her at that point.

"I love you Sylvia and i always will till the day that i die" As Berith tears fell

"I love you too dear. Thank you for all of the days we spent together with our daughters were the most important days of my life take care of our daughters..." then she asked us to come near her.

"She called us all by our name... Take care of your father for me and i want you to live your lives. Sorry that i can`t see you girls with your special someone but i hope that on that day he will take care of you...well i think its time for me to go..." as she slowly closed her eyes smiling tears suddenly fell as we all cried that day. After that day our father become depressed that he don`t have time to rule the kingdom it went to the point that our kingdom suddenly fell to chaos its like a kingdom without a king we tried to talked to him but its no used but one day our subjects started to rebelled against us and they march towards the castle as we went to our father and told him about the matter he looked surprised knowing that we were endangered looking at him he still cares for us even through he was depressed when the rebels arrived at the castle`s throne room all of us were there then suddenly our father started to chant something... Sorry girls i`m doing this to protect you. "Usque ad diem mori votum Carcerem tueri" it was and imprisonment spell we were trapped to soul forms the only way to undo the spell is to kill our father. Our father slayed almost all the demons some of them changed to fathers sides. After that day we we`re still trapped… all these years... his brother was right he lost everything due to the curse he went mad and insane... without a ruler demons left the kingdom other stayed to protect the forgotten kingdom. Until the day you arrived thanks to you father`s curse...and the kingdom is free again but still we need a new king that's why you're here.

The girls looked at Finn he was sleeping the girls became angry but when they saw Finn`s face he was too adorable. They wake Finn up and said that's for today you can go to your room now. As Finn went to his room the girls talked with each other.

"Maybe this why Father fell in love with mother" Lucy said.

"Humans are very interesting creatures" Levy said.

"He`s too cute… I want him for myself" Ma said.

As the girls talked and talked at the end "May the best demon win" then they suddenly laughed.

As Finn went to his room he laid down to his bed looking up at the ceiling he thinks about their story he heard all of it he was just tired so he dozed off a bit. Finn thinks to himself…

"Ummm.. they`ve been through a lot but still i`ve got a lot of questions concerning about the crown especially my hair and about ruling the kingdom… well who cares for now…" As he slowly close his eyes.

*Hey it`s me again... i know the story of the curse was too short and it didn`t explained much of it but still i will try keep the story interesting...

Sorry guys my friend accidentally delete the chapter so...


End file.
